Friends with Burger-fits/Trivia
Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled to air on November 30, 2014, at 7:30PM Eastern time, but was brought forward to November 16, 2014, at 9:30PM Eastern time on November 11 when Fox decided to take Mulaney out of the 9:30 timeslot because of falling ratings. This allowed more episodes of Bob's Burgers to air before Christmas as NFL games being shown on FOX meant that the 7:30 timeslot was often pre-empted.http://tvline.com/2014/11/11/mulaney-bobs-burgers-to-swap-time-slots/ *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "Friends With Benefits", also a 2011 movie starring Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. *The opening sequence returns in the episode for the first time since "Gene It On." *Bob's unfinished tattoo from "The Equestranauts" is visible when he climbs out of bed before getting changed into his sweatpants. *The "Freezer-Dome" subplot of this episode is a parody of Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. The characters' costumes resemble those of characters in the movie and the rule, "Two kids enter, one kid leaves", parodies the rule, "Two men enter, one man leaves." *This is first episode that the ice-cream machine at Bob's Burgers has been shown working since it was damaged in "The Deepening." *When Linda starts Tina and Zeke's Freezerdome fight, she makes a klaxon-like noise similar to the ones she makes while hosting speed dating in "My Fuzzy Valentine." *Bob and Teddy were originally going to walk home from Dusty's Feedbag but this was changed after the animatic stage.http://www.mobypicture.com/user/derriman/view/17560112 *Although not mentioned in any dialog, the names of the stuntmen running the boot camp in this episode are CJ and Darnell. *The cookie tin that the kids use to play curling on the ice appears to be a Royal Dansk cookie tin or at least a parody of Royal Dansk. *In the shot of the walk-in freezer door before the final fight scene, there is some ice water leaking out, a sign that the ice has thawed slightly, probably due to it being used. *Kevin calls Bob a "fat Burt Reynolds." Burt Reynolds is an idol of Sterling Archer, another character voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. *Teddy, while exercising and at the stuntman boot camp wears his normal pants rather than athletic shorts or pants, unlike in "Dawn of the Peck" and "Nice-Capades." *Teddy's doctor's arms, that appear coming out of the phone in the dream sequence, appear to be exactly the same as Calvin Fischoeder's, wearing a pink shirt underneath a white coat. *Teddy's sleep apnea is displayed again in this episode, it was first seen in The Kids Run Away. *The script cover shows Teddy holding a burger with fries on a plate, with Bob looking at him with a worried look. *The brief cutaway showing Teddy on stage saying the line, "Coffee is for closers." is a reference to David Mamet's play Glengarry Glen Ross. Goofs *Tina's gloves from her wrestling costume have padding on the palms and fingers in the shot when the kids are chanting, from then on there is only padding on the fingertips. *After Bob reacts to smelling the fart from the fart jar, his left foot disappears briefly. *When Bob gets thrown out of the window of the restaurant he goes to save Teddy, he is facing face down. When Teddy asks if he's alright he is facing face up. It doesn't look like he rolled over as none of the glass look like it's been moved. References Category:Trivia